


Various Picspams

by orphan_account



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight picspams of various characters and pairings that I have made for requests and challenges.  Spoilers for episodes 4X12 and 5x02.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Various Picspams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeesaPerrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/gifts), [anodyneer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anodyneer/gifts), [Aragarna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aragarna), [frith_in_thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frith_in_thorns/gifts), [Cookielaura](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cookielaura), [Sheenianni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheenianni/gifts).



> Originally posted on [_**My LiveJournal**_.](http://love-82.livejournal.com/)

Made in memory of James Rebhorn. Hughes at the end of episode 4x12.  
[](http://imgur.com/qDT2x1I)

Two of Diana. One of her, Mozzie and baby Theo from episode 5x02 and one of her and Neal.  
[](http://imgur.com/bR75fBZ)[](http://imgur.com/zxdgs6l)

Peter and Neal  
[](http://imgur.com/OHBQFXV)

Peter and Elizabeth  
[](http://imgur.com/d4pOUEs)

Neal and Sara  
[](http://imgur.com/r3rWBZx)

Tim DeKay/Peter  
[](http://imgur.com/qKyE4pJ)

Neal and Mozzie  
[](http://imgur.com/oUxzjCG)

Comforting Touches. Made for [_**White Collar H/C Advent 2013**_](http://whitecollarhc.livejournal.com/187312.html/)  
[](http://imgur.com/txAKozX)


End file.
